What is Truly in my Heart Lies on Paper
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: The Titans have many things they keep to themselves but to take off the pressure they write their feelings on paper… Here is what they wrote.
1. Raven's Little Green Heart

What is Truly in my Heart lies on Paper

Summary: The Titans have many things they keep to themselves but to take off the peresure they write their feelings on paper… Here is what they wrote.

Chapter 1 (Raven's Green Heart)

My Little Green Heart can fly in the sky,

There isn't anything he isn't willing to try.

But My Little Green Heart is much more free than I,

With the ability to love, the privilege to cry.

Maybe some day I'll be able to be so free,

Maybe someday it can be him and me.

But for now, I hide my feelings in a special place,

Since it isn't safe for them to show on my face.

My Little Green Heart is there for me,

Whether or ground, the sky, space, the sea.

But of course he can never know,

That some day I wish him to be my Beau.

But my Little Green Heart must wait for me,

If he wants to see me truly happy.

For now my feelings may lie only on paper,

But I will reveal them when things are much safer.

But, now, I must sit and wait,

With nothing to do but meditate.

And wish he felt the same for me,

But I can do nothing but wait and see.

Maybe My Little Green Heart will find in the end,

That I can be more than just a friend.


	2. Robin's Rhyme

Chapter 2 (Robin's Rhyme)

In the eyes of the public I must stay strong,

It's our job to keep the bad guys where they belong.

It's up to me to make every call,

If we make a mistake I take the fall.

But I find it hard to do everything right,

When that beautiful redhead is in my sight.

It's too bad she's my teammate, as well as my best friend,

Because I'd love to make her my girlfriend.

But there is so much she does not yet know,

And it's hard to love, while facing a foe.

And when she smiles my heart turns to mush,

But I assure you it's nothing more than a crush.

But I was never one to lie,

The truth is: I love her, and for her I'd die.

But I can't tell her, not with her innocent face,

But I'll keep searching for the right time and place.

Though these are feelings I can't let her see,

I hope she feels the same for me.

Luckily we are both stuck fighting crime,

As for having a relationship, there just isn't the time.

Maybe when we're older she can understand,

That I'd give anything to be her man.

I'd fly to the moon, complete any task,

Swim the 7 seas, even take off my mask.

But at the moment it would be all in vein,

Love can only cause me pain.

Unless Star really loves me too,

Then that last rhyme isn't true.

But how I supposed to find,

If I'm the one that's on her mind?

Maybe if I just keep slipping her a line,

Someday I'll wake up and find she's mine.

Ok, so I know that will never work,

I'll end up looking like some jerk.

But there must be SOMETHING I can do,

If only I knew… If she loves me too.

A/N: PLEASE! Read and review! How was my rhyming? I'd really like to know! Thanks!


	3. Beastboy's Blues

Chapter 3 (Beastboy Blues.)

Ok so I may be a little green,

But things are not always as they seem.

I may seem immature to you,

But it's the only thing I can do.

I play video games, and tell jokes to hide my pain,

But in the end there is nothing to gain.

I tried to love, thought she loved me too,

But she ended up as stone; forgive me if I am blue.

She didn't just turn to stone she also took my heart,

It's hard to be happy all the time, when you feel you're falling apart.

I'm sure sometime things will get better,

I'd like more love than you could read in a fan letter!

Though she hides her feelings she cannot hide from me,

Maybe she loves me, someday I'll see.

Ok, I'll admit, I like her too,

But she can't feel the same, what am I supposed to do?

Why'd I have to fall for the girls who can't feel?

One's stone, the other's… Wait am I for real?

Did I really fall for Raven? I don't remember feeling this way…

And was it just me, or was I starring at her yesterday?

How did this happen? Is this really fair?

For me to be in love with another girl who can't care?

Is it because I'm a superhero, maybe because I'm part of a team?

Where is the love, do I have an anti-love gene?

But who said she couldn't love, maybe she just can't SHOW it…

Well if that is true I'd better be careful so I don't blow it!

Why am I wasting me time on this poem?

When I can get started on making her my own?

Ok that's it I gotta go,

I'll come back to write more when I finally know!

A/N: SO anybody like it? Or is it so horrible you demand I rewrite it immediately?


	4. Starfire’s Poem of Rhyming

Chapter 4 (Starfire's Poem of Rhyming)

I wish to know of feelings, I wish to understand,

I wish to be useful, to have things turn out as they were planned.

I want to be a good friend, to help them as they would help me,

But when it comes to my best friend, I just want him to be happy.

He locks himself inside his room; I fear he will never come out,

And then, when he gets mad, I fear to hear him shout.

I am not sure of feelings; I just try to be happy,

But when it comes to my best friend, I wish he felt the same as me.

I am not sure of what it is called, but it is powerful, and strong,

And when I give him a hug, I wish to hang on long.

I am sure; he would protect me, if I suddenly went weak,

He was always there for me, when others called me, " 'Freak.' "

I know I am different, if not strange,

But I try to learn, I try to change.

I do what I can to make everything right,

And to keep the city safe, with my friends, I fight.

Is it not my job, to protect this city?

I try to fit in, I try to look pretty.

But does Robin ever notice me?

I continue to try to be the best I can be.

When he looks my way, and I catch his eye,

I think I am liking him, I cannot lie.

But he is my friend, my best friend at that,

I worry of what he thinks; does he think I am fat?

I try not to worry, but my heart beats so fast.

When he holds me in his arms, how I wish it could last.

Does he feel this flutter, that I feel constantly,

Maybe I am thinking too hard, he does not think of me.

I am 'joking' myself, to wish to be near him so hard,

But when I am around him, I let down my guard.

I really do trust him; he is my best friend,

I am sure he would be there for me until the end.

But I wish I knew if he felt the same,

And I want to know which feeling I should blame.

I know it is not Happy, or Sad,

Neither is it any other feeling that I have had.

No this feeling is new, it is new to me,

But what else does it do? I must wait and see.

I know I am different, but I wish to know,

Does Robin share this feeling also?

A/N: Wow, it is really hard to write as Starfire… Usually I'm not the best at writing her… Did I do ok? Or are you going to ban me from writing anymore Starfire poems?


	5. BB's Lost Poem

Chapter 7 (BB's Lost Poem.)

In a shocking turn of events Beastboy decides to actually clean out his closet! He carefully moves the annoying Monkey with the symbols, to the Goodwill box. Among the piles of Junk he finds a piece of paper, he recognizes it immediately. A poem he wrote when Terra… When Terra, sacrificed herself. He doesn't like to think of her as dead. He reads the poem, but realizes he no longer feels the same. He has finally moved on. Here is what the poem says:

My heart encased in stone,

Leaving me here all alone.

My heart is faraway,

And that's where it will stay.

Why did this happen? Why is life so cruel?

She still has my heart, though to her I was a tool.

What am I saying, I know I meant more,

But without my heart, I have no core.

I still change, and I still fight,

But there is no one to make things right.

My heart ripped from my chest,

My heart's been put to rest.

No one could understand,

An impact so grand.

No jokes left, I'm no longer funny,

I'm all alone, with no one to call honey.

He nearly crumples it into a ball and throws in into the trash, but he stops himself. At one point this girl had meant something to him. Throwing away this paper, would be like throwing away his memory. He hangs it next to his other poem as a constant reminder, of what has changed.

A/N: So was this poem acceptable, or so awful that you want to throw ME in the trash, right along with this poem?

Next Up: Cyborg's Poem…


	6. Cyborg's Choice

Chapter Something (Cyborg's Girl)

A/N: I have no cable **Cue sad music** so as you can imagine I am WAY behind Teen Titan wise, as in I have not yet seen Terra turned to stone! That far behind. And I think the only show that does show it has taken it off the air. So as far as I know Cyborg is supposed to end up with someone named Bee? Umm, majorly confused. So this poem was written 'BB' (Before Bee.) Sorry.

My new baby is perfect for me,

She's gorgeous, brand new, and shiny!

Man, she has everything I could want,

She's perfect for me, since I'm so gallant.

She always knows how to get the job done,

She loves to go for rides, just for fun.

She fits me, in every way,

She always knows what to say.

Her favorite colors? Silver and Blue.

Funny, those are mine too…

She's so perfect, she'd make ANY guy happy,

Fortunelty she only has eyes for me!

She's always there when I need her most,

Yeah, I know it's rude to boast…

But I can't help it, she is SO cool,

When the guys see her all they do is drool!

Though she doesn't quite fit in with the rest of the team,

Things aren't always as they seem.

She is the best, near and far,

She's my baby, she's MY CAR.

A/N: Sorry, that's probably the worst of my poems, I can't write Cyborg, worth snot! robinfan652, good guess, you were soooo right! Thank you every body who is reading this! Last night I got like a billion more idea so don't worry, this isn't the end… Any ideas on how to write 'good Cyborg'?


	7. Never Trust a Dragon

Chapter 7 (Don't Trust Dragons)

Never trust a Dragon,

Never trust at all,

It will just hurt you in the end,

While they soar, they watch you fall.

I know I lack of feelings,

But really it's a must.

But when it comes to guys,

Who am I SUPPOSED to trust?

The one who laughs,

The one fights,

The Dragon?

Really? Please I have rights.

I don't like to be lied to,

I HATE to be betrayed,

I do wish for somethings…

But I don't wish the Dragon had stayed.

Sure he made me happy,

But only for the while,

But sill, I do cherish the time,

Where I was able to smile.

But it was a lie,

Nothing he said was true,

I can't say I don't miss him,

I do.

But the Dragon,

That I miss,

Does not

Exist.

A/N: Raven poem, is it ok? Or is it most horrid? Thou must tellest me!


	8. Sister of the Star

Chapter 8 (Star's Sister)

My sister was always better,

Older, more cunning more smart,

But really she is my sister,

I thought she had more heart.

Our hair may differ in color,

In age she is more than me.

But I thought we could be equal,

But she would rather be a bully.

I could call her Chrolbag,

I could shed many tears,

But she was always this way,

She has not changed through the years.

She is cruel and heartless,

But she has always gotten her way.

Until she clashed with my friends,

Now in Jail she'll stay.

She can yell and scream,

Says she's better at charming a guy.

But she knows she may be better,

But it is I, who am free to fly.

A/N: Comments? Complainants? Questions? Compliments? Threats?


	9. Robin: Evil Or Good?

Chapter 9 (Robin: Evil or Good.)

A/N: This is for robinfan652 (and all the people who review this story) but robinfan652 in particular, for telling me to write another Robin poem. And so I did! If it's good go thank robinfan652! And if it sucks…Erm, go read the stories anyway, they are good!

He can say I was his apprentice,

For a short while it was true.

But he put my friends on the line,

What else could I do?

I couldn't stand to see Star hurt,

But hurt was better than dead.

I might have stayed evil,

If it wasn't for something she said.

Slade, he can say I stole and loved it,

Sure it was fun.

But I am a hero,

When the day is said and done.

I fight for what is right.

And now I'm back where I belong.

Fighting with my friends,

When you are here to fight for GOOD,

The adventures never end.

A/N: Short you say? Erm well yeah… But it seemed like the right ending point for me? What do you think? Should I get off the computer in case a bundle of virtual rotten tomatoes come flying at me? Or is it safe to go play Sims? ;)


	10. The Me He Usted to be

Chapter (The Me he usted to be.)

So in the past I was more human,

Now I am more strong.

I may never again be normal,

But at least I know where I belong.

I'm still free to play football,

When I'm not busy saving the city,

Only now I'm half machine,

Half blue described as 'pretty'.

I understand my new limits,

I understand what I need to do,

But it's still kind of hard to cope,

I still look in the mirror and go, "Who are you?"

Man, I may have power,

And I guess I am still me,

It's weird though,

I'm not the me I usted to be.

I still have friends,

They'll always be there,

But sometimes I think,

It's not fair.

Sure they have their own problems,

But different from mine,

In the past I was _great_,

Now I feel I'm just _fine._

Being half mechanical,

Doesn't mean much to me,

Sure it's really cool,

Sometimes I wish for the normal kid I usted to be.

I'm not saying I'm ungrateful.

At least I'm still alive,

But after this odd change,

It's kind of hard to get back in the jive.

I know I am now different,

It's pretty obvious to see,

But I still am me,

Just not the me I usted to be.


	11. StarGlish

Chapter 11 (Star-Glish )

English I am speaking,

Yet still I am not understood.

Two languages 'under my kilt',

Yet English is not as good.

I understand most,

Usually all of what they say,

But I continue learning,

New phrases every day.

For instance there are 'bad' words,

That people like to shout,

Well Robin says they are bad,

I don't know what they are talking about.

There are pretty words,

Like icicle,

Playful words,

Like tickle.

Normal words,

Used everyday,

'Dude', 'man'

'and' 'Hey'.

Sad words,

Like 'miss',

Interesting words,

Like kiss.

All words are different,

Every word with a meaning

Laughing, crying,

Dancing, cleaning.

All these words to learn,

All the rules as well.

SO much I don't know,

I know little that I can tell.

Maybe if I stick with my friends,

They will teach me how to speak.

It is amazing what you can learn,

Using only a week.

The expressions are endless,

Love, life, hate,

So many things to experience,

School, dance, date.

Knowing I am young,

So much for me to do,

Keeping learning, keep living,

Find a love that is true.

A/N: HA HA! Inspiration strikes! Ok here is my thing: I REALLLYYYYYY want 100 reviews, so I will keep writing until I get 100 reviews (Which may take a while….) So if you'd just keep reading, and reviewing that's really help me out! Thanx!


	12. Inside my head

Chapter (Inside my head)

In my head I am not quiet,

In my head I sing and dance

Free to giggle freely,

Free to dream up a romance.

Inside my head, I am different,

Free to just be me,

But that side,

Is the side no one should ever see.

I hide behind my hood,

My emotions are no more.

No one _really_ knew me,

Until two boys went to explore.

They invaded my personal space,

Looked my mirror in the face.

They fell into my hidden place,

Vanishing without a trace.

Seeing things they shouldn't,

Girls who looked like me,

They were confused, why wouldn't they be?

Seeing me giggle, and smile,

And talking to them for a while.

They saw the side no one should ever see,

The one who can cry, the one who can be happy.

They saw my demons, and my fears,

They saw what I've been hiding from, all these years.

I thought they'd run, and leave my alone,

I'm used to being on my own.

And yet they stayed, and helped me fight,

Promised everything would be all right.

For that second I trusted,

My friends came through,

Learning things,

Seeing what was true.

Both are my friends and close to my heart,

But one of them has a bigger part.

Inside my head, I love, I'm free,

It's all in my head, but it _him_ and me.


	13. A Girl For Me?

Chapter (A Girl for Me?)

I am the only single on this team,

One is a lonely number, so it does seem.

It's not fair, Robin has Starfire.

And Beastboy had Terra, though she was a liar…

But still he had someone, he was able to feel,

Under all this machinery, MY feelings are real.

While undercover at a secret base,

I hid the mechanics, leaving no trace.

Only them did I find,

Someone who liked my body and mind.

But since she was evil, it felt it wouldn't work,

She thought I was someone I wasn't, I felt like a jerk.

But little did I know there was another, like me,

A sassy young chick named Bee.

Turns out she had a similiar mission,

Working together, combining our ambission.

She calls me, "Sparky", it's a start,

But it'll take more to uncover my heart.

She has not yet got me on a hook,

Though I do wonder… Can she cook?

A/N: SO anyone want to throw grapes at me? Keep in mind I haven't seen this episode, but you wanted a Bee poem, so I tried my best!


	14. Robin’s Challenge

(Robin's Challenge)

Many frustrations lay at my feet,

We are strong; we're the team to beat.

Throw us any challenge; we'll pick it up with stride,

If you ever lose, I'll assure you, we tried.

No, we're not immortal; some of us don't even have powers,

Yet let trust us to watch the city, play guard dog on all hours.

Which is probably best, this city's a magnet for crime,

Yet we overcome them time after time.

Maybe it's teamwork; maybe it's luck,

Whatever it is… To this city we're stuck.

Take a look at the jail, I'll bet you it's full,

Stupid villains, what are they trying to pull?

Sure we're young, but we're strong and smart,

But just like anyone we have a heart.

We aren't here to kill, merely to save,

We fight everyday; we've got to be brave.

Go on attack us I dare you, I do,

I'd bet you anything, we'll overcome you.

A/N: Well let's just hope Robin NEVER becomes a gambler….


	15. Traitor

Chapter 15 (Traitor)

A/N: I'd like to thank robstarforeva21 for this poem idea, for those of you who don't like Terra, sorry!

Raven stormed into Terra's old room with a vengance, It'd been a long time since Terra had betrayed the team, then scaraficed herself, but Beastboy would never forget her. And it didn't help that they hadn't ever cleaned out her room, to cleanse themselves of Terra's memory. But that's ok because Raven was here now, and she was armed with a trash can. Everything would go.

First Raven opened the closet, she stepped back expecting to be crushed beneath of load of junk but all they came falling was half a sheet of paper. Curiously she snatched it up and began to read it.

What I'm doing isn't right,

And it makes me feel bad inside.

But I'm doing it for a reason,

Maybe to protect my pride?

What could I do?

I felt so lost,

But this new-found freedom,

Is not without cost.

Traitor to my friends,

Traitor to my heart,

By very first relashonship?

Is about to be over, before it could start.

Only a matter of time,

Yes I feel regret,

I just hope my friends,

Can learn to forgive and forget.

Starfire, so sweet,

I know she always means well,

Raven, what goes on in her head?

I'll never be able to tell.

Beastboy…

So… Charming?

My feeling for him,

are alarming.

Cyborg,

a softie inside,

Robin,

Can ALWAYS say he tried.

They trusted me,

Treated me like a friend,

I cry to think,

I'll betray them in the end.

Raven glared at the piece of paper, Terra thought of them as friends? Raven showed her what she thought of their 'friendship' by ripping the paper in half. But at least Terra felt guilty for what she did, she sure was paying the price now… Great now Raven felt guilty, she picked up the torn pieces, and taped them back together. Then she hid them the poem in a book. Maybe it was better that they didn't forget Terra.

A/N: Ok, any more ideas? I will now be taking requests! ;)


	16. Final poem?

Final poem

As A team,

We work,

As One,

Living,

Laughing,

Just having fun.

Teens turned heroes,

When problems arise,

Hoping for peace,

Our eyes, on the prize.

Driven,

Determined,

Obsessive at times,

We were never the ones,

To tolerate crimes.

We've been through so much,

Our lives risked everyday,

But when we look back,

We like it that way.

There's no place we'd rather be,

Then hanging around Jump City.

As we grow, things may change.

It'll be fine, we can always rearrange.

The love in our hearts will keep us stronger,

Staying in the good side, where we belong.

Maybe we'll marry, maybe we'll die,

But as long as we're here we'll always try.

A/N: Lasts the last poem, I don't have cable, so Idont know whats going on. If you send in ideas I'll keep writng. Please review, It means a lot to me.


	17. Raven's Second Thoughts

Raven's Second Thoughts

A/N: This was requested by teenyugiohpotterphantom.

For someone part evil,

I try to be strong,

Though I'm not sure Titan's Tower,

Is where I belong.

I know I'm fighting,

On the right side,

Saving the city,

Saving my pride.

But I'm a blank slate,

Where emotions are concerned,

I know I'd be evil,

If it wasn't for the stuff I learned.

But I don't laugh at jokes,

Because they aren't funny.

I try not to go shopping,

It wastes my money.

So the question is,

How do I fit in?

When did this madness,

All begin?

It seems someone with emotions,

Would be bad.

Am I just here for a while?

Is it only a fad?

Ok I'll admit,

Part of me cares,

Part of me is embarrassed,

When I received stares.

Deep in my heart,

I wonder why?

Have I been cursed?

Never to love a guy?

So I have felt love,

And let it show,

But it was dangerous,

That I know.

Why I stay on the good side,

Why I was made to be bad?

Because… I'm a rebel?

Fighting against my dad?

I love my job,

To protect the city.

But still I wonder,

Will my friends protect it from me?

A/N: Again, you request and review, and I'll write. Deal?

Also the only thing keep me from watching Teen Titans is lack of cable…


	18. Slade's Robin

Slade's Robin

A/N: This idea was 'sent in' by robinfan652! Thanks!

In that moment he stood,

Starring back at me,

Not my friend,

But my enemy.

It seemed so wrong to fight,

The guy I thought about every night.

To fight would surely,

tear me apart,

to fight against someone,

so close to my heart.

I could not , I could not fight,

It was hard but I did what was right.

This Robin, my Robin,

Tainted by Slade,

He received an order,

Then he obeyed.

Abandoned his team,

His uniform, me as well,

Not a single soul,

Did he tell.

And there he stood facing me,

Wrong side, wrong color, just plain unhappy.

If I had to live in a world,

Where my Robin,

Was the one I must fight.

I'd rather not live,

It was not right.

I told him this,

As he looked at me,

I was unable,

to cut him free.

Slade's Robin,

Fought without a single thought,

How easily friendship,

Is forgot.

He realized his wrong,

As I fell out of the sky,

As friend,

He could not let me die.

So he saved me from himself,

Either way endangering my health.

The pain: unbearable,

It still hurts to say,

But learned the truth,

that day.

Robin, my friend,

Meant something more,

To this day,

It is him I adore.

A/N: Keep sending ideas. Keep in mind, if I don't know the character, then I can't write the poem. So sorry but I don't have enough info on Jinx, I've only seen her in one episode….


	19. Speedy Poem

Speedy Poem

You've got to admit,

I've got skill,

Born to be wild,

Born to thrill.

When it comes to a fight,

I know all the tricks,

And when it comes to girls,

I have my picks.

I hate being compared,

Just because of my mask,

Being a super,

Is no easy task.

Maybe that's why I stick around,

My feet solidly on the ground.

I've never worked only,

Always been on a team,

Better the Titans, than Green Arrow,

Or so it may seem.

Sure I've had my ups,

We all know I've also been down,

But that's the live I live,

I've been around.

Ah, how I love my fans,

And popularity,

Look to the middle of a crowd,

Most likely you'll see me.

It seems that romance is not my thing,

Though there is a chick, I'd love to swing…

But we aren't going there,

She has a boyfriend for whom she cares.

There is another person,

who means a lot to me,

They always get me out of a jam,

And they make it look easy.

Maybe some day I'll work alone,

But I'm not ready to face the world on my own.

Right now I'll stay in my city,

Helping my team keep the streets pretty.

Who do I REALLY care for?

The answer is plain to see,

The only one I can trust,

The person, is me.

A/N: Does that sound too self centered? Let me know in a review! Still taking requests!


	20. Falling

Falling (Starfire)

When I see him I fall,

So much harder than before,

He's been there for me,

Since I found my way to his door.

He will always catch me,

When I fall,

Though comparing our heights,

He is more small.

He protects me,

From people-not our friends,

For that I will be loyal to him,

Till the day my life ends.

He is in my thoughts,

And in my heart,

He has made me, who I am,

Of me- he will always be a part.

He makes things safe,

Keeps thing secure,

His hair, his eyes,

Have a certain allure.

He is a knight in shining amour,

In a modern day theme,

Always up to fending off,

Yet another scheme.

When I collapse,

Straight out of the sky,

He is always there,

And he cannot even fly!

This bond we have,

I cannot explain,

Whether it be just talking,

Or walking in the rain.

I feel some things,

I can't understand,

Maybe it is my fate,

Turning out the way it was planned.

A/N: Not my best work in my opinion… Needing ideas…


	21. Slade

Chapter (Slade)

A/N: I have recently recovered from a long bout of Writers block…

One day Starfire was trying to find Robin, he hadn't answered in his room so she went to his work room, the pictures and articles always amazed her, she could stand their gazing for hours, but Robin was particularly uneasy about people in that room so she had only seen a small portion of articles. She slipped into the room and found his desk empty, except for a little piece of paper; she picked it up and began to read…

Run Robin Run,

Catch me if you can,

Though I know you can't,

For I'm the better man.

Your skimpy legs?

No match for me.

Think you can find me?

Well, we'll see…

And if you DO find me,

What then will you do?

I'm more experienced,

You know it's true.

You think you are strong,

You confuse strong with spunk,

Weakling,

Without your friends you'd be sunk.

Oh the tortures I have…

Waiting for you…

As for your friends?

Plenty of pain for them too.

In the end

You'll turn,

For evil,

You yearn.

Don't deny it,

I've seen the glimmer in your eyes,

How much do I know?

You'd be surprised.

I know you are weak,

I know you lack brains,

I know you like evil,

The thoughts your mind entertains.

I know you're still reading,

Can't take your eyes away,

I know you can't me,

Today or any day.

I know you're seething with rage,

I know you'll probably rip up this page.

But time is short,

Little man, little boy,

I have so many plans

To employ.

So ciao for now,

My short little friend,

Sit there and wonder,

Until the end

Slade

Star threw down the paper, quite aware of Slade and how he had baited Robin. There was no way Robin could stand such harassment; if she knew him (and she did) he probably would do something…. She ran to his room throwing the door open. The room was empty, and the window was wide open. It was raining.

A/N: Ah ideas. They come they go… Help me out? Any ideas?


	22. Jinx

Chapter (Jinx)

A/N: Great news I've found a web site where I can read the scripts for teen titans, so I came up with this poem about Jinx, before she met Kid Flash. Yay.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

Man, is that joke old.

Do you have any idea,

How much it's been told?

It's not like I picked my name,

And chose to be this way.

Bad luck, it's all I have,

So the jokes kept coming every day.

It drives me crazy,

to deal with such clowns,

playing small time,

and them horsing around.

I just wish someone,

Would take me seriously.

See through my name and powers,

And just see me.

Course it's my fault,

I chose this path,

Trying to be evil,

Ending up being a laugh.

It seemed like the right thing to do,

With my powers I fit in.

But if I could go back…

I'm not sure I'd make the same choice again.

Maybe I should ditch the Hive,

And go out on my own.

Probably not the best idea,

I don't do well alone.

Maybe I could join the titans,

Right, like that would work,

Bad is in my blood,

Too long I've been with such jerks.

Another day,

Another fight,

Doing wrong,

When I could be doing right.

Always losing,

all the time,

hanging with losers,

losing my mind.

I'm better than this,

And I know it too,

How can I escape?

Haven't got a clue.

So I'll stay here,

Living this lie,

Till I can find a way,

To say: Goodbye.


	23. Kid Flash

Chapter (Kid Flash)

A/N: Kid Flash BEFORE he meets Jinx.

Watching objects flying by,

Buildings gone in the blink of an eye.

Really, It's lonely, moving so fast,

At this speed it's hard for anything to last.

Relationships are hard, no one moves at my speed,

I need someone who can follow my lead.

I run across water, I can vibrate through a wall,

But I still want someone, who I can catch when they fall.

Really I'm after a good time and a few laughs,

I mean I'm a good guy, and I've got awesome calves.

I've been everywhere, and I've seen it all,

I'm speeding through life and having a ball.

Just being a teen, and having some fun,

And picking up food, on the run.

Stopping the bad guys in their tracks,

Easily dodging all their attacks.

But still it's kinda hard to be me,

Have you had a look at my "family tree"?

It's not like I'm the very first Flash,

I guess it's my destiny to "take out the trash".

Still that doesn't mean that I can't have fun,

Even when there's so much work to be done.

So far I've kind of worked alone,

But I find I get lonely on my own.

I need to find someone you could work with me,

I'll admit I'd like a "she" over a "he"…

And like her to be fairly smart,

Someone with command over my heart.

Someone who always has a plan, and always knows what to do,

Someone who wants to make a difference, someone, I just don't know who…

I do fairly well, sticking the bad guys in jail,

When you're a guy like me, it's not really an option to fail.

But I'm not perfect. Problems? I've got some,

Like I still don't know what I'm running from.

A/N: End poem. I had some real trouble with this one since I've never seen Kid flash on the show or anything. Be gentle… ;)


	24. Things Change

Chapter Something (Things Change-BB)

A/N: Hello all! I miracle has happened! I found a website where I can watch most of the episodes that I missed! I watched the last one "Things change" with the whole Terra(?) Beastboy drama… So I decided to write a poem about it (from his view point), so here we go! I know BB doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd write poems, so I'm sorry it'll prolly be at least a little OOC….

In the beginning I sure so sure,

But now I just feel insecure.

Was Terra…Terra? Or was she not?

Does it matter? I still like her a lot!

I guess I'll have to leave her alone,

And hope that she'll come back on her own…

I know I'm not so patient, but for her I'll have to try,

To me it won't matter if she lied or why.

I just want her in my arms, safe and back again,

To laugh at my jokes, and maybe to be more than a friend…

It's slow torture thinking, this way…

But if she came back… Would she stay?

Dude, I need to get a grip, I know now: things change,

And to have a daily reminder, my name… I'll rearrange.

From Beast Boy to Changling, that'll work all right,

Things change, even I change, now I'll always be reminded during a fight.

Reminded every night, and reminded every day,

The team will accept the change, what else can they say?

Though some are harder to except, changes happen all the time,

That's the moral of this story and the end of this rhyme.


	25. The End

Chapter (The End)

Starfire

Our team is most successful, we get up after we fall,

When a time of trouble comes, you will know who to call.

Robin

We'll fight to the end, and back again,

Adding titans, and making new friends.

Beastboy

But we'll still find a way to have fun,

I WILL beat Cyborg at videogames, before this poem is done.

Cyborg

Fat chance Green Bean,

That's yet to be seen.

Raven

Video games are pointless, there's nothing to learn…

Hey Cye, after you beat Beastboy, can I have a turn?

Starfire

From evil sisters to a not-so-secret crush,

We have more to accomplish, though we have already done so much.

Robin

Yeah Star, that's right…

Wanta go out with me tonight?

Beastboy

Hey you guys took all the good lines! What's left for me to say?

Hey Raven, so you think you might wanta hang out with me today?

Cyborg

BOOYAH, I win, I win,

I win again!

Raven

Eh, it sounds ok,

Maybe I will go out with BB today…

A/N: People totally stoped reviewing, so I figured this was a wasted story so here's the last chapter. (You are allowed to complain, if you didn't want it completed). I'm not sure what I think of the poem, but it'll do. Tell me what you think in a review. ;)

Pozest Illusion over and out.


End file.
